


Pour Another Drink

by Tto_rai



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 1x06 Fix it, Blow Jobs, Drinking, Drunkenness, First Kiss, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 09:11:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18989644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tto_rai/pseuds/Tto_rai
Summary: What Alec meant by there wasn't much sleeping at Magnus's-Semi fix it, alternate version of 1x06 drinks scene with Magnus and Alec





	Pour Another Drink

Alec scrubbed at the leather couch in Magnus's loft with a damp cloth, trying to clean away the blood from Luke’s wounds that night. He frowned a little and looked up at Magnus, who was making himself a drink across the room. 

Magnus turned to face Alec, laughing a little to himself. "You know I have magic for that, right?" 

"Think you've exerted yourself enough for one day" Alec replied, continuing to scrub at the sofa. Magnus smiled softly and offered a second glass out to Alec.   
"Drink break?" he asked, making Alec look up at him and sigh a little as he got up from where he was kneeling. 

He walked over, accepting the glass from the warlock. Magnus snapped his fingers, lighting the drink on fire with a small flare. "To us..." he raised a small toast between them, clinking his glass against Alec's playfully. 

They both took a sip of their drinks, Alec pulling a face at the taste of the alcohol. Magnus chuckled a little bit and looked up to the taller man.   
"Why did you ask for me?" Alec asked him, making eye contact with Magnus. "Jace and Clary were both here..." he continued. 

"Oh? Jace didn't tell you?" he replied. Alec looked at him, a little confused and shook his head.   
Magnus sighed, turning back to his drinks table. "Doesn't matter, it was a lie anyway" he said, fiddling with his piercings. 

"Are Warlocks always this cryptic?" Alec asked, watching Magnus. 

Magnus laughed to himself and shook his head. "I'm not being cryptic, I'm being coy..." he replied in a slightly flirtatious tone. He turned to face the Shadowhunter again. 

"Let me spell it out for you..." he said, taking a few steps towards Alec again. "I wanted to see you again" Magnus admitted, holding his glass close.   
Alec nodded, looking off to the side for a second before meeting Magnus's eyes again. "Why?"   
"Why'd you come?" Magnus countered, catching Alec off guard and leaving him unable to give an answer.   
"I-I'm not sure..." Alec said after finally coming up with a response. 

Magnus nodded, looking up at Alec. "For almost a century... I've closed myself of from feeling anything for anyone...man or woman" He paused for a second before continuing. "You've unlocked something in me"  
Alec stayed quiet, looking down at his drink for a moment, trying to think of something to say. He watched as Magnus looked down for a moment, wondering how he should respond to such an intimate admission. 

Just as he was about to reply, Alec's phone ringing cut him off. He shot an apologetic look to Magnus as he answered his phone and spoke with Maryse, while Magnus turned to look out the window. 

Alec hung up and put his glass down on the small table. "Duty calls" he explained, sighing a little as he began to get ready to leave Magnus's loft. 

Magnus nodded, and turned to face him once again. "Oh... furrowed brow, Maryse must be recruiting you for something... unseemly" he said as he walked back over to Alec.   
"Listen Magnus, I wish..." he stuttered over his words. "I just don't know..." he continued, but Magnus put a finger to his lips to quiet him.   
"I understand" he said, with a small nod. Alec smiled and looked down. 

He picked up Alec's glass again and held it up to him. "Stay for one more drink, and then decide?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Alec laughed softly and took his glass, nodding. 

They took a seat on the now clean sofa, Magnus crossing one leg over the other and looking to Alec as he sat. Taking another sip of his drink, Alec looked over to Magnus. "Forgive me if this comes off as rude, but why do you act ashamed of your sexuality" Magnus asked, eyeing the other man carefully. 

Alec looked down at his lap, running his thumb up and down the stem of his glass. He shrugged, biting at his lip. "When you spend a majority of your life thinking that there’s something wrong with your attraction, you start to believe it" he said quietly. 

Magnus nodded, humming as he took a drink. "I see" he nudged Alec gently, smiling reassuringly. "But you know there's nothing wrong with it, right?" Alec nodded quickly, a blush quickly rising. Magnus nodded too, satisfied with Alec's response. "Good...". 

They both finished their drinks shortly after, in comfortable silence. Magnus got up, and refilled both of their glasses before sitting back down, a little closer to Alec this time. He passed the glass back to Alec and smiled at him softly. 

\---

Magnus wasn't sure what they should talk about together, but Alec took the lead, guiding their conversation towards lighter topics. As the night progressed, and one more drink turned into many more, Alec was merry, and they had talked the night away. He had briefly skimmed over the topic of his sexuality with Magnus, hoping for more reassurance and comfort from the older man. Alec listened as Magnus talked about his own experience of accepting himself and who he was, nodding along.   
Magnus changed the topic when he noticed Alec was getting drunk, a light blush dusting his cheeks as he listened to Magnus's stories of the many centuries he'd lived through. Magnus stuck to the tamer stories, deciding the more exciting stories would be best left for another time, especially if he was trying to keep the mood light between them. 

Refilling their drinks once again, Magnus stood by the table he kept his cocktail supplies on. Alec joined him at the table, watching him mix the drinks with well-practiced fluidity. He smiled when Magnus passed him a fresh cocktail, sipping it before looking up at him again. "Thank you..." he murmured softly. Magnus tilted his head and shot a questioning look to Alec. "For what, Alexander?" he asked. 

Alec smiled and shrugged. "For talking to me... it's been hard recently for me to find it in myself to come out as...as, well gay" he said. Magnus nodded and smiled. 

"I'm glad I helped" he said, looking at him. "I meant what I said earlier, you really have unlocked something in me" Alec nodded and put his glass down. "And you've done the same for me" Alec replied, closing the gap between them, cupping Magnus's face and kissing him softly. 

Magnus floundered for a second, putting his hand on Alec's chest, stunned that he had made that first move. "Alexander...you’ve been drinking, are you sure?" He asked, looking up at the Shadowhunter's hazel eyes, searching for any sign of hesitancy. Alec nodded, biting his lip softly before leaning in to kiss him again. 

Magnus returned the kiss, putting his own glass down behind him and reaching up to cup Alec's jaw too. He felt Alec relax into the kiss, humming softly and gently stroking his thumb over the others cheek. After a moment, they broke the kiss and moved back to the sofa. Alec lay back against the arm of the sofa as Magnus sat beside him, leaning over enough to kiss him again. Returning the kiss eagerly, Alec shifted to change their position, so that Magnus was straddling him.   
Alec gently ran his hands up under the Warlocks shirt, pulling it up and resting his hands on his waist, deepening the kiss slowly. He hummed quietly and gently ran his nails over Magnus's skin, drawing out a hiss from the Warlock. Magnus pulled away and sat up, lifting up Alec’s shirt and discarding it to the floor beside them. He leaned back down, pressing light kisses down his chest as he went. Alec gasped softly, running his fingers into Magnus's hair and pulling lightly. Quiet moans fell from his lips, encouraging Magnus more as he kissed further down. 

Magnus pressed gentle kisses over the runes on Alec’s torso, gradually lowering until he reached the waistband of his jeans. He glanced up at Alec, making eye contact while he unbuckled his belt. Magnus moved slowly, giving Alec the opportunity to push him away. As he sat up a little to pull Alec’s jeans down a little, he looked back up at him and bit his lip. “Is this okay…?” he asked the Shadowhunter, watching the way his breathing had sped up. 

Alec nodded quickly, throwing an arm over his eyes and blushing hard. “Yes… yes, it’s okay” he breathed out, his chest already heaving.   
Satisfied with the verbal consent, Magnus moved Alec’s boxers down at a teasingly slow pace, making him rock his hips up impatiently and whining softly. 

Kissing his hipbone softly, Magnus stroked Alec’s length slowly before moving to carefully take him into his mouth. Alec gasped and jerked his hips up again, running his hands through Magnus’s hair.   
Magnus hummed and slowly moved his head up and down, sucking gently. He closed his eyes, leaning into Alec’s grip on his hair a little as he went. Alec’s stomach tensed and untensed as he breathed heavily. The Shadowhunter had never done this before, and the sensation was getting overwhelming for him. 

He moaned quietly, biting his lip and tipping his head back against the cushion of the sofa. Magnus picked up the pace, focusing his sucking on the tip and stroking what wasn’t in his mouth. Alec cussed under his breath, looking back down at the Warlock and tightening his grip on the dark hair. He could already feel his climax coiling in his stomach, building up quickly.   
“I’m close…” he breathed out, sounding completely wrecked and raspy. 

Magnus smirked and hummed, drawing out another raspy moan from the younger man under him. He slowly took Alec further into his mouth, deepthroating him and working his throat around Alec’s length.   
Alec gasped softly as he felt himself finish, tugging on Magnus’s hair roughly as he came. The Warlock swallowed, looking up at Alec with another cheeky smirk. 

As he sat up and tucked Alec’s softening dick back into his boxers carefully, Magnus gasped a little when Alec pulled him down for a rough kiss, cupping his jaw gently. Magnus kissed back, smiling softly, before pulling away and looking down at Alec. 

Alec looked up at Magnus, blushing softly. “I-I’ve never done anything like this before…” he started, but Magnus cut him off and smiled softly.   
“It’s okay… you don’t need to explain yourself” he said quietly, biting his lip. “Will you stay the night, Alexander?” 

Alec nodded, looking at the Warlock. “You can’t tell anyone that I was here, or that we kissed…or anything like that” he said, sounding serious suddenly. Magnus chuckled and nodded.   
“Don’t you worry yourself, Shadowhunter… your secret is safe with me” He reassured the younger man. “Now, shall we have another drink?” He suggested. 

Alec smiled, and picked up his glass again for Magnus to refill, and continue drinking the rest of the night away. 


End file.
